My Fathers Hero book 1
by AwesomeJait
Summary: Percy's 4 children read about their father.
1. Chapter 1

**My father's hero book 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, sadly.**

Chapter1.

"Ethan, check the mail!" Annabeth called.

"Yes, mother" Ethan went to the front yard and checked what was in the mail.

Ethan was oldest of the 4 siblings; He was 14, He had jet black hair like his father and Grey eyes like his mother.

It was his summer break, but he did not know what to do.

His sister, Angela was 13 and looked nothing like him; she had curly blonde hair and normal black eyes.

The smallest of the siblings were the twins Charles and Bianca both who had curly black hair.

Only thing that ruined them from being identical twins was that they had different eyes.

Charles had green eyes while Bianca had grey eyes just like Ethan. Both were 11.

Ethan opened the mail box. There were regular mails from banks or restaurant coupons. But a big box was something that caught his eye.

Ethan took all the letters and the box to the living room.

"What is that?" Bianca asked when she saw the box

"Don't know." Ethan Answered

"Let me see that." Annabeth came from the kitchen.

She opened the box from the top.

"What's in it?" asked Angela while watching T.V.

Annabeth was a little surprised but did not let anyone see it.

"Are those books?" Charles asked in the background.

"Yes," Annabeth said. "I will show them later."

"When?" Bianca asked

"Today Dads coming early from work" Annabeth said "I will tell you when he comes"

"Aren't your friends coming today?" Asked Ethan.

"Ya," Annabeth agreed "So don't disturb me, I am making Dinner"

"Ok" everyone agreed.

After sometime the door opened.

"Hello, everyone" Percy came inside the house.

There was a long listing of hello's and hi's.

After a while Annabeth told Percy about the mail.

"We will read them when all the guests arrive" Percy said.

"So, they were books" Angela said "Charles was right!"

After an hour or so guests started to arrive.

Grover, Thalia, Tyson, Nico all were the guests.

Everyone except the siblings got to know about the contents of the box.

"Tell us already!" Bianca said.

"Ya Dad, this secrecy is getting on my nerves" said Ethan.

"Ok," Annabeth said "We will tell you."

"But first," She continued "Do you believe in heroes?"

"Do you think we are 8?" Angela asked.

"Ok,ok" Annabeth said "This box includes the Paperback volume sets of 5 books about the adventure's and quests about your Dad and his friends did to stop the titans from taking over the world!"

"We know that all of you are half-bloods and we are…Um… quarter-bloods" Ethan said.

"Ya, we know all the adventures dad had-"Angela started

"But not in detail." Grover finished.

"Anyway," Percy said "Should we start reading?"

"Wow,"Annabeth Exclaimed "These books are in Greek!"

Everyone except Annabeth groaned.

"It will be easier than English!" Annabeth said "We all are Dyslexia!"

"Ya,ya" Nico started " I will read first"

"What is the title" Charles Asked

"Percy Jackson and The Olympians" Nico said "The Lightning Thief"

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**My father's hero book 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, sadly.**

Chapter 2.

" **I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher**" Nico read

"That's the dream of every student" Angela said

"Ya" Charles said "I got that Dream last night

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"Who does?" Thalia asked

"Will you stop interupting" Nico asked

"Ok" Everyone agreed

"anyway-"

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one,**

"no" Ethan, Bianca, Grover and Percy said

Nico glared at them

"Sorry" Everyone apologised

**My advice is: close this book right now. Believe what ever ****lie ****your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"Ya It does!" Percy Said.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think ****it's ****fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

"Ya right!" Thalia said "Its cool being a halfblood!

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" She said "Just trying to show my feelings"

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before **_**they **_**sense it too**

"who're they?" Angela asked.

Monsters was the only reply she got**  
**

**, and they'll come for you. ****Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"Got to the point!" Annabeth said

Everyone looked at her.

"Sorry" she said "I am talking to the book."

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

**I'm twelve years old. Until a**_**few**_**months ago, I was a boarding student at****Yancy****Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

**Yeah. You could say that.**

Everyone except Percy (of course) laughed at that.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Stuff?" Annabeth asked

**I know—it sounds like torture. Most****Yancy****field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

"Why do I get the feeling that the Brunner guy is more than a teacher" Asked Bianca

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket,**

"You are right" Thalia said "It is Chiron!"

"SPOILERS!" Percy said.

"Really!" Thalia said. "You are the one who is telling the story!"

"Sorry!" Percy said

**which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"Wow, thats an improvement!" Annabeth said laughing.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

**Boy,****was I wrong.**

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. ****I wasn't aiming for the school bus,**

"I really want to try that" Ethan said

"NO!" Annabeth said "please don;t follow your fathers footsteps"

Annabeth posted a note-to-self in her mind : _Don;t let Ethan go on a field trip._

**but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"Ya Right!" Thalia Joked.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy ****Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Did you Eat some of it?" Charles asked.

"Of course not!" Grover countered

But, everyone else laughed anyway

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. **

"What!" Grover said

"Thats Not-" Percy started "OK, I am sorry, Its me!"

**He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, **

"Because I am a satyr." said Grover said.

"I did not know it then" Percy said.

**but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"What do you have to say for that, huh" Percy said.

Grover decided not to speak anything.

Nico continued.

**Anyway, Nancy****Bobofit****was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"So,you will get suspended!" Annabeth said jokingly.

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Bad Idea, Dad" Angela said.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"Thats your excuse?" Thalia asked.

"Shut up!"Grover said.

"OK, thats it" Nico started "Stop interrupting me!"

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy ****Bobofit ****right then and there.**

Everyone kept their mouth shut.

** In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"What did you do?" Nico Himself asked.

Everyone started talking at once:

"You interrupted yourself-" Grover started.

"Hahahaha-" Thalia started.

"You were the one who said-" Ethan Started.

"Find out yourself-" Percy started.

"Everyone Shut up!" Nico said.

There was silence.

"Sorry about that" Nico said "Now I will read without anyone talking

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big****echoey****galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"More than that" Annabeth said

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a**_**stele,**_**for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs.****Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

Nico, Grover and Percy Did not say anything to keep it as a surprise-

"Isn't she a Fu...Kindly one?" Thalia asked.

-never mind

**Mrs.****Dodds ****was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to****Yancy****halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"Ouch" Charles said "2 maths teachers in a term!"

**From her first day, Mrs.****Dodds****loved Nancy****Bobofit****and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

"A month!" Angela Exclaimed

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs.****Dodds****was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Grover, I am sorry,But, You should not give any hints" Annabeth said

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy****Bobofit****snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you **_**shut up**_**?" **

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

"Well, you will get detention" Thalia said.

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**"**Well, not now" Percy said.

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's ****Kronos ****eating his kids, right?"**

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he **_**did **_**this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos****was the king god, and—"**

"Go-" Annabeth started.

"Shut up" Percy said.

**"God?"****Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan,"**

"Wow Percy you know something" Thalia joked.

** I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um,****Kronos****ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave****Kronos****a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad,****Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

"Eeew!" Bianca said

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

**Some snickers from the group.**

"That was an horrible answer" Annabeth said "Half-credit Percy"

**Behind me, Nancy****Bobofit****mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why ****Kronos ****ate his kids.'"**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss****Bobofit's****excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

**"Shut up," Nancy ****hissed,****her face even brighter red than her hair.**

"Yes!"Grover said "Its Nancy & friends 1 and Grover & friends 1"

"What's the point to nancy?" Charles asked.

Peanut butter was the only answer he got.

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson.****Zeus did indeed feed****Kronos****a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in****Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs.****Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like****doofuses.**

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

"What?" Angela asked.

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner.****"Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

**"**Thats the only answer you gave?" Thalia asked.

Percy did not choose to answer.

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get ****angry,****this guy pushed me so hard.**

"No, he did not" Annabeth said.

"yes he-" Percy started "there is no chance for me to win against you"

"No" she agreed while everyone else laughed

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever**_**lived,**_**and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be**_**a s good;**_**he expected me to be **_**better.**_**And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"Probably was" Angela Interupted

"Everyone knows That" Nico said "Let me read-"

**H****e told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York****state****had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding,****wildfires****from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with****Lunchables****crackers. Nancy****Bobofit****was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs.****Dodds ****wasn't seeing a thing.**

"She is a monster!" Ethan said

"You are like your father!" Thalia said

"What do you mean?" both Ethan and Percy asked but everyone else was busy laughing.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from**_**that**_**school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

**"Detention?"****Grover asked.**

"I knew you would get detention-" Thalia started

**"Nah,"**

"never mind" She completed

**I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Everyone cracked up.

**I didn't-**hahaha**- have much o-**haha**-of an appetite,-**ha**-so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to****Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"Great record, Dad" Angela mumbled sarcastically.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy ****Bobofit ****appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

"That no-good kleptomaniac-" grover started

Percy stopped him before he could say anything else

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid****Cheetos.**

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

Percy and Grover High-fived.

** materialized**** next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed her—"**

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs.****Dodds****was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs.****Doddsturned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

**"I know," I grumbled.****"A month erasing workbooks."**

"Not the right thing to say" Charles said.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

**"Come with me," Mrs.****Dodds ****said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me.**_**I **_**pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me.**

"I will alway cover for you" Grover said,

"that is why you are my best friend" Percy said

"Then they kissed and lived happily ever after" Thalia concluded

"Thalia,it is a K+ rated story" Grover explained.

"Sorry"

**Mrs. ****Dodds ****scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But—"**

**"You—**_**will**_**—stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs.****Dodds****barked at me.****"**_**Now**_**."**

**Nancy ****Bobofit ****smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"Whats that?" Charles asked

"Do you remember the look he gave you when you accidentally scratched our car with your skateboard?" Angela asked

"Ya" Charles remembered

"Thats the one" Percy finished

"Oh god!" charles shuddered

** Then I turned to face Mrs.****Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

"She sprouted wings." Bianca said.

"It was something with Dads ADHD" Angela voted

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"YES!" Angela said

**I wasn't so sure.**

"YES! Bianca countered

**I went after Mrs.****Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

**I looked back up. Mrs.****Dodds****had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance****hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"I know what she is going to give you-" Grover started.

"Grover! K+ rating!" Percy explained.

"I was going to say kill you" Grover said.

"Oh" Percy said but nobody listened as everybody started laughing.

**Mrs.****Dodds****stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs.****Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"Really after so many moments, this is the time you did the safe thing" Thalia asked.

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

"Everyone knows that" Ethan groaned

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

"Not the right thing to say" Charles pointed out.

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs.****Dodds****said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

"How much did you earn?" Ethan asked.

"$35" Percy replied

"Don't give him any ideas" Annabeth said "And don't look at me like that, you are not going to a boarding school."

** Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on **_**Tom Sawyer **_**from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"Really? less grades are better than reading the book?" Annabeth asked.

"NO!" everyone answered

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. **

"Great realization" Thalia said sarcastically

**Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. ****Dodds ****lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs.****Dodds****spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"Wimp" Thalia said.

"At-Least I am not scared of heights." Percy countered

"You are scared of-" Charles asked

"SHUT UP" Thalia replied

If Chales was scared of His dads deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare then he shivered out of his skin looking at Thalia's.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water.**_**Hisss!**_

**Mrs.****Dodds****was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"Oh god," Thalia started "You are so slow!"

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy****Bobofit****was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

Ethan asked "Who?"

**I said, "Who?"**

"Like father like son" Annabeth said.

**"Our**_**teacher. **_**Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs.****Dodds ****was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, **

"Yup, he spoiled it" answering the mystifying glares.

**and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs.****Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly.****"Who?"**

**"The other chaperone.****Mrs.****Dodds.****The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs.****Dodds****on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a ****at****Yancy****Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Thats the end" Nico said. "Who will read next?"

Angela raised her hand "I will"

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
